ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Pleiadeans
Pleiadeans (also Pleyadiyans, Pleiadian, or Plejaran) are presented as both "multidimensional spirit beings" and humanoid beings who identify with the star cluster in the , and possibly . It is likely that they are modified by, or related descendants of the Anunnaki, as they share similar characteristics and both identify with Taurus. Pleiadean ships are referred to as "beam ships" by channelers. Agenda The Pleiadeans have visited Earth as early as 10,000 BCE along side the Anunnaki. Pleiadeans in humanoid form are said to practice "sex cultivation", the distinct difference between sexual expression and sensual emotion. They likely seeded the Nordics, or are the Nordics in humanoid form. They have been in conflict with The Greys and other species over the alien abduction phenomenon. The Pleiadeans are associated with the Ashtar Galactic Command, and by extension the Galactic Federation of Light on a mission to "spread Enlightenment", or a "higher spiritual state" to other species, namely Humans. Billy Meier and James Gilliland claim to be contactees. Billy Meier The Pleiadeans first appeared in accounts given by self-styled contactee , a Swiss national who claimed they visited him several times, since the 1940s. According to Meier's accounts, the Pleiadeans (which he spelled Plejaran) originate from the planet Erra (located in an alternate dimension that is a fraction of a second ahead of ours). They are outwardly similar to humans. Meier said that they contacted him in person or via telepathy. During the 1970s, Meier produced a number of photographs that he said were of Pleiadean ships, as well as sketches that he said were of Pleiadeans themselves. They have since been the subject of intense criticism from skeptics. Meier's Pleiadeans were said to be spiritual and in touch with nature, and they became a component of the New Age movement during the 1970s. They were depicted as a peace-loving race of Brothers], said to be warning contactees that humanity was heading toward self destruction, and offering alternative philosophies to avert such an eventuality. According to the prophecies, a Third World War is going to break out sometime between 2006 and 2011. It will begin in the November of one of these years, with four prominent world leaders dying in quick succession, but none of this has happened. Native American lore legend speaks of seven maidens being chased by a bear. On their knees, they prayed for divine intervention, the result being that the ground beneath them erupted, high into the air, lifting them out of harm’s way, as the bear clawed at the risen ground. The result was , the bear’s claws having carved vertical geological features into the rock, and the seven maidens having been installed above as the . The believe their ancestors came from the Pleiades, the place, or people they call Chuhukon, or, those who cling together, a reference it seems to that tightly grouped starry cluster, as it appears to the naked eye. Early Dakota legends speak of the Pleiades, or Tiyami, as the abode of the ancestors.Legends of the Star People (2015), by David S Lewis Cabal During the 1980s and early 1990s, accounts of Pleiadeans given by people other than Meier began to diverge from earlier New Age concepts. In these alternate accounts, the Pleiadeans were said to be one side in a cloak and dagger confrontation over the fate of humanity. Such accounts worked in a number of pre-existing urban myths and conspiracy theories, including the New World Order and Reptilian conspiracies, as well as variations on the Illuminati and CIA mind control conspiracies. These references were not found in Meier's original accounts. In some cases, such as claims made by self-professed medium Barbara Marciniak, accounts of contact with Pleiadeans were also intermixed with the millennium (now passed) and American end times philosophies. References Resources * The Pleiadians Book, A collection of Channelings by Barbara J. Marciniak, 1991 (PDF) Category:Anunna Category:Extraterrestrial Category:Entities